Chao
The Chao are a mystical species that dwells in various magical locations around the Earth. Chao are somewhat complex: they respond to stimuli, have moods, require food and can be loving or fearful. The Chao are the good friends of Cream the Rabbit and Tikal. Description Anatomy The Chao are small creatures with pudding-like bodies. In general, Chao have round waterdrop-like heads with large eyes but no noses, round torsos smaller than their heads, smooth feet with no legs, and arms with no visible hands. Neither their arms or feet have digits. They also have a short tail, small wings, and an emotion-dot floating above their head. While Chao gain various looks over time, basic Chao have light blue skin with yellow tips on their arms, feet and head, blue eyes and pink wings. Characteristics and culture Chao are mysterious but cute and lovable creatures similar to infants that live exclusively in Chao Gardens, and their mannerisms are pleasant and relaxing. Chao hatch from eggs, and usually spend their existence eating, sleeping, and playing. They grow and mature quickly, resulting in short lifespans. At the end of its life-cycle, a Chao will envelope itself in a cocoon and emerge as an egg once more. This egg will then hatch into a new Chao with all the characteristics it had in its past life. Chao grow through loving contact and whoever raises the Chao affects its development: for example, Crusher, who belongs to the gruff Razor, is wild and vicious. In special cases, if a Chao has been cared for exceptionally well, it may evolve into a form that makes it immortal. Chao can also become attached to individuals, as evidenced by the friendship between Cream the Rabbit and her Chao, Cheese. Chao diets consist of tree fruits and nuts. Chao can usually only speak one word which is their own species' name. However, they have a very distinct form of communication: their emotion-dot. The emotion-dot, which floats above a Chao's head will change shape depending on what it thinks or feels. Powers and abilities All Chao are capable of flight. To compensate for their short lifespans, Chao have developed the natural ability to reincarnate themselves by reverting themselves back to eggs at the end of their lives, thus rejuvenating their bodies, and can potentially achieve immortality. Chao are also very special in that they tend to borrow the traits of animals they come in contact with, with their shape and color changing as they mature. In fact, some Chao can develop incredible power for their kind, such as Cheese and Aquarius—the former having exceptional strength and durability, the latter having potent mystical skills. Evolution After one Chao year has passed (about two to three hours), a Chao creates a cocoon and evolve into a more mature form. Chao will evolve a second time after one to three Chao years. However, the Chao won't go into a cocoon, and the changes are sometimes very subtle. A Chao will 'evolve' depending on which stat is the highest at the moment. However, it won't change its primary type. Like a child Chao's gradual evolution, the second evolution is not permanent, and can be changed. After about five Chao years have passed, the Chao will either reincarnate or die. If the Chao has lived a happy life, it will be surrounded by a pink cocoon, and will be reborn as an egg and hatch as a Baby Chao. However, a Chao that has been ignored and abused during its lifetime will surround itself with a gray cocoon, and vanish with the cocoon. Besides the normal evolutions, if a Chao has been cared for exceptionally well, a special Chao called the "Chaos Chao" can be created. Besides looking different than a normal Chao, the Chaos Chao has an endless lifespan, except a death through extreme abuse. Along with their apparent invincibility, Chaos Chao also lack the ability to reproduce. They are probably the most difficult Chao to create. Reproduction After evolving, Chao gain the ability to reproduce. Chao have no gender and therefore can breed with any other adult Chao. Chao are in mating season when they sit down happily and are surrounded by a circle of flowers. This happens twice naturally. Placing another Chao inside the circle may result in breeding. Most Chao are compatible; a Hero Chao can breed with a Dark Chao, and vice versa. It is believed that, to at least some degree, statistics and other characteristics are inherited. As mentioned above, Chaos Chao cannot breed. Transformation Chao go into an either pink or gray cocoon at the end of their lifespan. The pink cocoon means they're reincarnating, and the gray means they're going to die. Chaos Chao (all types) are immortal; thus, they will never enter into a cocoon once formed, as seen with Aquarius. Bonding Chao are also able to bond with other life forms, from animals to Mobians. This allows for the Chao to gain characteristics from them, and enhance an ability of an individual. History Past About 4,000 years before Sonic's time, a Chao colony lived at the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds' shrine in the Mystic Ruins, where they were protected by their guardian, Chaos. During the Knuckles Clan's war efforts, the Chao and Chaos befriended chief Pachacamac's daughter Tikal, who in turn tried to protect the Chao from her father's plans to raid their shrine for the Emeralds. When Pachacamac and his warriors attacked the shrine, many of the Chao were harmed. This enraged Chaos, who wiped out the Knuckles Clan in his fury before Tikal sealed Chaos in the Master Emerald. In ancient times, a Chao named Aquarius was discovered by Meropis's settlers, and taught the settlers mystic rites that could protect their city with a magic shield. The citizens made Aquarius their patron and the priestesses of the Eusebes Temple would watch over her for the next many generations. Present day interactions Cream the Rabbit eventually befriended a Chao she named Cheese, who became her constant companion. Sonic Adventure When Chaos reemerged and attacked Station Square as Perfect Chaos, only to be beaten and calmed by Super Sonic, the Chao that Chaos had protected reunited with their old friend as it returned to the Master Emerald with Tikal to live in peace. Sonic Rivals 2 The Chao later appeared to have gone missing and Sonic and Tails suspect that Eggman Nega (masquerading as Eggman himself) is behind the disappearance. Silver, along with Espio, in the meantime tries to hide every Chao he can find from Eggman Nega's sight because of Eggman Nega's intentions with the small creatures: he plans to feed them to a powerful beast named the 'Ifrit' which grants it invincibility and to be unleashed into Sonic's world, conquering the world with it. Later, Eggman Nega reveals to Espio and Silver that he has acquired more than enough Chao kept in a secret room of a mysterious mansion to turn them into the Ifrit's meal. Despite of this, Sonic and Tails discovered the secret room before Eggman Nega does and escorted the Chao away to safety. Shattered World Crisis During the Shattered World Crisis, Aquarius entered her reincarnation cycle. When her emergence got delayed however, Aquarius' caretaker, Coral the Betta, was stripped of her priestess title as punishment. The residential Chao were later protected by Coral's friends when Dark Gaia Creatures invaded Meropis. Fortunately, Aquarius reemerged—now as an immortal Chaos Chao—in time to destroy the Dark Gaia Creatures by empowering the Mystic Melody, restoring Coral's title. Known Chao * Aquarius * Cheese the Chao * Chocola the Chao * Crusher the Chao Category:Mystical beings Category:Non-Mobian creatures Category:Chao